Wonder How: Continuation
by Kamarihi
Summary: A continuation of a story by Doku-888  After a Cynthia's Garchomp reaches Celestic City and alerts those with power of a crisis, Gammit is sent to Mt. Coronet to investigate. When he reaches the location, what he finds is far from expected.
1. The Fire Breather

Before you read this, you must see the original piece that it was based off of by Doku-8888.

The work is the inspiration and prequel to this continuation and I only hope to expand what I considered a wonderful concept! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Gammit moved silently along the edge of the Mt. Coronet and took a moment to look around before proceeding. The sky was heavy with dark clouds and the wind around the base of the mountain had started to pick up, it was only matter of time until the storm came and Gammit had no intention of being here when it did. He tugged on the hood of his black jacket and pulled it over his head to keep the flurry of leaves flying about from hitting him in the face as he walked.

As he rounded the base of the mountain into a small clearing near the trees he came to a halt.

Blood.

There was lots of blood.

'_So the report hadn't been wrong.' _He thought to himself looking down at the gruesome scene. Remains of what looked like they might have been Pokemon were spread all across the ground and something that resembled a human corpse was mutilated and laying nearby. Gammit tried hard not to gag while his stomach flipped at the sight. He'd seen humans kill each other, but never like this.

Gammit began down the face of the mountain and walked a bit closer to the scene; it was like something out of a horror movie. Shredded remains of a Togekiss were splayed on the ground amidst its innards, the headless body of a Roserade was decaying slowly to the side, and the scarcely identifiable crisp that was Lucario was slammed up near the trees. All of them seemed to have been eaten on. Gammit once again felt his stomach tighten as he looked to the human corpse.

Cynthia.

He felt the bile rise in his throat but forced it down as he walked over to look at her corpse. It was brutal. Claw marks were etched deep into her stomach and bites littered her body. One of her arms was completely missing and Gammit had to look away before his stomach gave.

_'What kind of Pokemon could do something like this?' _ He thought, his eyes grazing over the scene once more. _'Well at least that confirms the report.' _ Gammit tugged his Poke-Gear and flipped it to the phone function, the steady ringing subdued by the now howling winds.

"Officer McKormick of Celestic City Police Department; what's the emergency?" A voice on the end of the line said.

"It's Gammit from the dispatch force."

"Ah, Gammit. Anything come up from that report?"

Gammit looked around, holding the phone to his ear. "More than I wanted to see, sir." his voice was shaky and afraid as he realized how dark it was getting.

The line went quiet. "Is it that bad?"

"Yes sir, the Garchomp pointed to this spot on the map and..." He gulped, "There's bodies, sir."

The line shuffled and a few voices discussed something incoherent away from the phone. "Bodies?" The voice asked.

"Yes sir, from what I can tell we have four Pokemon and one human."

"Human?" The voice on the end of the line sounded baffled.

"Yes sir."

"What are the injuries like, or have you not had a chance to look?"

"No sir, I got to see. It looks like she was frozen on the left side and then consumed by something, I don't recognize the bite marks."

The line again went silent. "Christ. Is the storm brewing up there?"

Gammit looked at the sky as the first of the raindrops began to fall. "Yes sir, doesn't look like I'll be making it back to the station before it gets heavy. I think..." He stopped, his heart beat getting a bit quicker at the thought, "I may have to stay in Mt. Coronet through the storm, sir."

The line went quiet yet again. "I don't want you to do that, Gammit. Are you sure you can't make it back?"

The trees began to shake and the rain began to pour, Gammit hunched over to keep the water off of his phone as it washed the blood around him across the ground. "Yes sir, it's starting to pour!" He shouted over the now screaming wind.

"Come again dispatch?" The voice on the phone said.

"I said-!" Suddenly lightning cracked and thunder rolled the wind screamed and the dead body of the Roserade flew into the forest. The phone's connection broke and the entrance to Mt. Coronet stood wide like a gaping mouth.

Gammit hurried inside, away from the scene, away from the rain and quickly took off his jacket, folding it up and sliding it inside of his pack. He could only see a few feet in front of him so his progression for several paces was slow and steady. Finally, he reached down and grabbed one of his Pokeballs.

"I need your help Isin." He murmured and tossed the ball onto the ground.

With a loud crack and hiss the ball shot open and light bounced off the walls of the cave, dark and dripping, as the Luxray yawned and stretched before taking heed of what Gammit was saying.

"Flash." He whispered. Luxray made a loud yelp as its body consumed itself in electrical energy, enough to light the cave.

It was indeed Mt. Coronet, as he had seen it many times before. The whistling of the outlandish storm surged in through the mouth of the cave, but he continued down farther in. Around him were stalagmites and stalactites arcing up out of the ceiling of the cave and the floor, each one dripping with moisture. The sound of Pokemon that normally inhabited the cave, however, was void. There was no noise save the storm and the dripping of water.

Gammit took this strange occurrence as a happening oriented with the storm, but otherwise payed little to no mind of it. His mind drifted to the bodies outside as he walked, they would likely be destroyed by the storm. _'At least Cynthia deserved a proper burial.' _He thought, regretting he hadn't taken action to preserve her body for later ceremony.

A loud crack of lighting screamed outside followed by bellowing thunder. Strangely, the thunder never stopped. It was like some form of alien growl was consuming the cave and Gammit looked around to see what was going on. The light from Isin was enough to see several yards ahead and as he looked to its edge he saw the skeletal remains of a Milotic laying near a similar pile of bones.

Standing in that pile was something terrifying. A beast stood there, a dragon similar to a Salamance with huge red and black plates dominating its face. It had only two legs and its wings were massive in size. As it opened its maw, fire crackled along its throat and its eyes gleamed a deep yellow.

This is what had killed Cynthia.

And now it was going to kill Gammit.

Gammit turned and ran, his feet carried him faster than he could have hoped but the sound of booming pursuit echoed behind him. Isin was dashing alongside and slightly ahead of Gammit as they raced for the mouth of the cave, assuming their chances of survival were better in the storm than here.

Suddenly an ear-piercing roar gave out from behind them and heat consumed the air. Isin leapt to the side and Gammit dived for the ground as a fireball flew past them and exploded on the wall of the cave.

Gammit hurried to his feet as he heard the monster behind him growl. Isin was already out of the cave and making worried noises as he watched the scene inside.

The creature swept its tail as it pursued and slammed into the stalagmites littering the floor of the cave. Shrapnel flew and a large piece of rock clipped Gammit in the leg as he rolled yelping in pain.

Gammit gripped his leg, feeling where the bruise was, and struggled to stand as the monster stepped closer. The creature opened its maw and swung down at Gammit, its fangs gleaming as it dealt the finishing blow.

Lighting exploded on the side of the creature's face and it flinched back, whining in pain. Isin was roaring with anger as he grabbed Gammit by the collar and dragged him out of the cave into the tormenting winds of the storm.

The air was sharp on his skin, it burned as it blew by because Gammit had no jacket on. Rain whipped angrily at the trees and the ground was still slick with blood that had been there form the earlier scene. _'A scene this creature caused.' _Gammit thought swallowing as the monstrosity stepped into the dim light of the storm. Its face was singed with the mark of lighting and fire and it growled angrily, fire licking at its lips.

Isin's body began to glow as he charged himself. His stance was set on the edge of his paws, ready to move. The creature roared and charged into the clearing, throwing his whole body into the strike.

Isin was ready, he rolled his step to the left and glided underneath the beast's wing. As he passed under, the air crackled with the electricity in Isin's body. The creature felt this and recoiled slightly, roaring.

Gammit stood and yanked two Pokeballs from his belt, the wind throwing the bottom of his shirt up some. "Sin, Metima! I choose you!" He screamed over the wind as the balls hit the ground with an explosion of light.

Stepping out of the light were two large Pokemon, Nidoking and Nidoqueen. Nidoking made a deep bellow that glided over the landscape and shook the ground. It was a match for the beasts own roar and Nidoking only stood as tall as its leg.

The creature roared and steam boiled near its mouth, fire exploded from its jaws and flew forward. Metima stepped in front of Sin, the Nidoking, and crossed her arms. The fire exploded around her and she swung her arms down to her sides, apparently unharmed.

Gammit managed a grin, she had used protect just like they had practiced. Metima was one heck of a Tank.

Metima followed up the exchange with her own roar as Isin took a position beside her making a quick glance at Sin. The monster's gaze shot across them and it looked at ease, being outnumbered didn't scare the beast.

The creature quickly caught a gust of the wind and its wings grabbed onto the breeze, its body lifted into the air.

Isin ran back and away as the beast did this and Sin looked up to the monster and grabbed a large rock, hurling it at the beast. The rock flew by, not hitting, but enough to get the monster's attention.

It's mouth opened and it roared, diving down with its claws extended and mouth exploding with flame.

Sin grabbed another stone and held it forward, Metima helping as he did so with her own strength. The monster's eyes widened as its teeth cracked from the impact with the rock, but it dealt a blow.

Sin stumbled back and clutched his side, growling as blood trickled down, only to be swept away by the water and the storm. Metima, on the other hand, had little more than a scratch where the talon had scraped her and she used that to her advantage.

The creature had begun to sweep back but Metima reached forward and got a grip on its tail, screaming into the storm as she turned around and threw her weight forward. It was enough, with the aid of the sporadic wind, and the monster hit the ground with a loud crash, whimpering.

Then, suddenly, a flash of lighting hit the sky and a bellowing cry of thunder echoed across the mountain side. The creature's eyes went wide. Isin leapt from a peak on the mountain and his body was consumed in lighting as he preformed a Volt Tackle from at least twenty feet up.

Sin ran, letting go of his bleeding side and pinned the struggling monster to the ground by its jaws. He held it tight as lighting, not natural, exploded in the creature's center and sent Gammit and his partners flailing away.

The creature lay dead in the clearing, the wind spraying the blood everywhere. Isin stepped out of the gaping hole in its chest slowly, weakly and hobbled over to Gammit who was unconscious.

Then the footsteps came. Sin and Metima moved closer to Gammit, though Sin's bleeding had worsened, and listened to the patter of feet in large numbers in the forest. It was coming in over the storm.

A creature like some kind of raptor emerged then, cocking its head to the side, and was coated in stripes similar to a Beedrill's, only black and sky blue.

Then it barked a quick report and more filed into the clearing, thrumming with energy. Sin growled a deep roar and Metima's eyes narrowed with ferocity. Isin whimpered weakly as the storm continued and the beasts danced on the edge of the forest.

Suddenly one of the beasts lept on the fallen red dragon and dug into the hard, plate-like skin with sharp, gleaming fangs. More came, quickly and followed suit, tearing at the beast as the Pokemon watched wearily from a distance.

As they gored the monster and had their fill each one barked and filed back into the woods. Sin laid against the rocky face of the mountain with his trainer and Isin as Metima kept watch on the forest. Slowly, but surely, the rain stopped and the sun's light hit the clearing, looking over a bloody mess slathered with water.

Gammit woke slowly, grabbing the back of his head. The pain was intense, but he could stand. As he got up he saw the dead, mauled body of the creature and took a deep breath. His gaze then shifted to his Pokemon, they were alive, but barely. Digging in his pack he got some Full Restores out and did what he could but it would only hold for a few hours before they would need medical attention.

He pulled his Poke-Gear from his pocket, flinching at the sharp pain in his head, and opened it.

The screen was cracked with a deep gash. Gammit stared at it for a moment before looking up at the mountain. Celestic city was on the other side and walking around it would take two hours alone. It was a thirty minute hike through the cave.

He swallowed and returned his Pokemon, stepping towards the mouth of the cave. His head was throbbing and his clothing was nearly shredded, but still he spared a glance to the alien monster behind him. Its body was baking in the clearing and its fearsome aura was gone, but Gammit was still alive.

With silent determination to get help for his friends, he headed into Mt. Coronet and prayed that the beast was one of a kind.


	2. The Shadow in the Cave

The dark, it was the dark- acute and mind numbing, Gammit thought to himself. His thoughts had begun to wander after only an hour in the deep shadow of Mt. Coronet, all around him dripping wet sounds were hitting the ground with aggravated intensity. Isin was injured otherwise he could use flash, but it was just as well, Gammit reasoned, he'd rather not give away his position if something in relation to that… _thing_ was in here.

He tried not to shiver.

Gammit's eyes scraped the dark cavern for familiar figures in the path, as he'd walked it so many times before, but they found no purchase. It seemed like an empty chasm of shade only to be followed by phantom shapes that would waver in the distance. Oddly, all the stalactites had begun to look like fangs.

He really tried not to shiver.

It was another hour before Gammit's legs began to feel weak. His pace had slowed to a halt and he took a good look around himself again.

The cave still looked the same on all sides, but something was different. This thought registered as a rock hit the ground, falling from the cave's roof over head and the sound of shuffling filled his ears.

Gammit was in a full sprint before he was aware of himself, legs throwing all the force they could into miraculous leaps, but the shuffling maintained a slow monotonous pace- it was following him. He ran, unable to see, unable to stop and- **SLAM!** His body hit the floor, dazed while blood trickled from a nose he was sure was broken, but he couldn't feel it.

The roof of the cave was slightly alight; the rock wall he had hit had small cracks near the ceiling to allow what dim light from the outside that could, enter. A pale figure hung near these lights, no eyes watched Gammit, though he was certain that what this was saw him. Its tail spread across the craggy surface of the cave's ceiling and it hung there with little motion. The figure was coated in white skin with an open orifice for a mouth that sported teeth as far down the throat as Gammit dared look. From its mouth some corrosive liquid dripped and burned holes in the rock below.

Gammit's nose began to hurt; it was all he could do not to scream in pain. His vision became blurry and he slowly moved away from the figure hanging above him. As if on cue it bounded from its perch and onto the ground with a guttural wail.

Gammit noticed it making a sniffing motion in the air and then turning its 'gaze' to him.

Then it screamed.

The sound was in-human, unlike anything Gammit had ever heard. One of his ears began to bleed and all sound ceased processing in it. He fell to the floor again and grabbed his head as the creature's bellow carried off of the walls and what seemed to be directly into his mind. He scrambled blindly against the wall and attempted to get away from the beast, but its pursuit was steady and sluggish.

Gammit reached down at his belt, wildly choosing a ball and hurling it out at the wall where the familiar crack and hiss of a Pokemon coming in to play resounded. Then the creature pursuing stopped for a moment, long enough for Gammit to get his bearings. The Pokemon he drew was his Magmar, Liam.

For a Magmar Liam was tough, his body was unnaturally bulky- an excessively heavy build that challenged his evolution for size. He was powerful with lava rippling violently off of his form and his eyes locked in eternal anger towards anything that threatened his supremacy.

Liam took a brave step forward and the monster shuddered, static filling the air. The beast's mouth filled with lightning and it slammed its neck down on the ground with a shower of rocks. Liam took a step to the side, strafing the shot and responded by increasing his heat- Overheat. Liam's foot then scraped the air as he rushed forward and dropped an axe kick coated by pure white fire onto the beasts head.

The creature moaned and stumbled back, a deep black and red scar along its face. Its breath kicked out static and its body puffed out with ferocity. Suddenly electricity coated the creature's form and it lunged.

The lightning reached forward and grabbed Liam like tentacles, an explosion following contact that threw the Magmar into the wall with incredible force. The beast snarled its approval and lunged its elastic head forward. Gammit saw the strike and rolled just in time to avoid the blow. Liam wasn't as lucky.

The Magmar's body was crushed deep into the wall, teeth cutting wounds into the Pokemon's form. Lava seeped from the wounds, burning the beast. The creature, however, seemed not to notice and wrapped Liam in its mouth. Then it jerked back, throwing Liam roughly twenty feet into a stalagmite. Shrapnel of rock flew everywhere with the impact, the bright body of Liam laid still in a pile of rubble.

The creature's breath crackled with enthusiasm as it sniffed the air again, suddenly shifting its position to look at a different angle.

A man stood behind it, a blade sat in his hand- larger than anything a person should be able to hold. His body was coated in plates of heavy steel and rubbery flesh that seemed to impose some form of intimidation to the beast. His eyes set with a calm demeanor and he walked forward with no worry.

The creature responded with another round of lightning. The explosion rolled forward but the man rolled around it and threw and uppercut with the sword, momentum carrying him. The blade made purchase and drew a gash into the monsters jaw, slicing it open- but then the hit was followed by an eruption of flame! Gammit's eyes were wide; he just used fire on it without a Pokemon!

Not wasting any time, Gammit ran to Liam's side and saw his Pokemon's condition. He tossed his backpack down and scrounged desperately for something to aid his friend. A single potion was the result. He applied it to the best of his knowledge and Liam groaned back to his feet with several major wounds still visible.

The man never let up, his blade crashed into the beast's thigh and Gammit witnessed his muscles for the first time. The person swinging the blade was built like a tank, no fear, no limits, and pure strength. He grunted and reset his blade as the monster crashed to the ground with a wail. The man tucked the blade back and seemed to pull all of his focus into it. Suddenly, the blade erupted into several colors of light- every second growing brighter! Violently the earth shook as the creature's head slid from its neck, gore covering the ground where it had been moments ago.

Gammit stood in awe, Liam standing next to him in shocked silence. The man drew a knife and cut off choice pieces of the beast before turning his attention to Gammit and Liam.

His eyes grew wide and he brought his blade forward, "Watch it! Monster!" He yelled.

Gammit ducked and looked around, all that was there was Liam. "Wh-where!" He responded.

The man approached slowly looking at Gammit cautiously. "Right there, the lava creature." He said his voice deep and full of bass.

Gammit looked at him with questioning eyes and then turned slowly to face Liam, pointing. "Him? He's not a monster, he's my friend."

The man looked wary but put away his blade without argument, coming within reach of Gammit. "Your friend?"

Gammit nodded, rubbing his downed ear and feeling his nose set back into a steady throbbing pain that the adrenaline had suppressed. "Yeah, he helps me fight. I teach him how to use his abilities to their best." He said, and then stopped. "Who are you? What was that? Why can your sword spit fire?" Gammit suddenly shouted, grabbing at his ear.

The man handed Gammit a greenish substance in a jar, "Drink that and I'll answer your questions." Gammit looked at him with a bit of caution but drank the liquid down.

His body suddenly just felt… better! He could hear again! His nose stopped bleeding even though it wasn't fixed and the pain dulled to a tolerable level. He breathed out a sigh of relief and the man smiled at him sitting on the downed stalagmite. "I'm a hunter." He started, "I hunt things like the creature you saw to keep people safe. My sword is made from a powerful fire wyvern, that's why it spits fire and the creature you just saw was called a Khezu." He leaned forward in the light of Liam's luminescence and asked, "Now, answer me. Who are you?" He pointed at Gammit. "What is that?" He pointed at Liam. "And where am I?" He asked, looking around himself.

Suddenly, the world felt very small- something was wrong, very very wrong. Gammit looked at the man, totally out of his element, lost and confused but sure of himself. What was Gammit? Frightened, confused, and injured. Maybe they could help each other…

Gammit coughed and the man's attention turned back to the boy on the ground. Gammit looked up and offered his hand, "I'm Gammit, Pokemon Trainer, and I think we have a problem."


	3. Gammit Vulveladin

The man's hand was a vice grip that sent muscles rippling up his arm when he clasped it with Gammit's. On a second glance, the man was a giant as well. He stood at least six feet tall and carried a broad, red and scaled blade on his back which didn't seem to give him much trouble. The hunter made a curt nod to the boy and released his arm.

"This is Liam." Gammit said, motioning to the Magmar who simply nodded. "You're in Shino, it's a region on our planet." Gammit rubbed his hands together as he spoke, "As for what Liam is… well he's a Magmar, a Pokemon. They're like monsters you can catch and train to fight for you, they're very powerful and learn a large variety of moves throughout their lives that they can use in combat. We use them to duel and stuff."

The man nodded once, raised an eyebrow and murmured under his breath. "I see..? So you capture them and teach them how to fight… for you? "

Gammit nodded, "That would be the brunt of it."

The man placed a careful hand on his chin and rubbed slowly. "We capture monsters. How do you do it? I don't see any traps on you." The man leaned around carefully scanning Gammit.

Gammit gulped and simply held up a Pokeball. "We weaken them and then we hit them with this, it captures them."

The man blinked once. Twice. "That?" He asked, "That's how you capture your monsters?"

Gammit nodded.

"Show me, please." The man asked with an almost childlike tone. His body had relaxed now, the prospect of training monsters seeming more appealing by the second.

Gammit shook his head, "It's too dark in here for me to be effective. Let's get out of the cave, more of those things could be in here."

The man shook his head side to side, as if to shake out of a daze before nodding. "Right." He reached down to his side and drew out a large shaft of wood that was forked at its peak. In the fork sat straw and oil with some metal braces keeping them in. There was a hook protruding from the side of the makeshift torch that was made of flint. The man made a mad swing at the floor and the sparks from the flint hit and exploded as the torch's tip went up in flames. The man turned to Gammit and motioned his head away, "Let's go."

Gammit had always enjoyed running, even as a kid. Running was the thrill of your own physical power allowing you to speed through reality on your own two legs. Gammit was, what he considered, a fast runner, but that was before he had met the hunter.

It was obvious, almost immediately, that this man spent every day of his life running in some shape or form, lifting in some shape or form, and fighting in some shape or form. There was a tone to his muscles that couldn't be achieved by a simple workout, it was raw power- and he knew how to use it. Even with the ten-ton mountain blade on his back, the hunter kept a steady pace; a pace that was outdoing Gammit even though he was running as fast as he could.

Liam kept in the middle of the two, his light serving as a keepaway for any blind spots, though he seemed to be having a similar trouble in keeping up with the hunter.

Mt. Coronet was big even when you knew where you were going and to a man who'd never been there, it was giant. Still, the hunter navigated the deep cave system like it was a familiar one. He never slowed or faltered in his pace and he only made one or two false turns during the course of the trip.

Then light hit the party, pouring in like water would in the leak of a dam. It flooded the ground before them and the outside was looking in, waving trees and grass. Peace. The hunter drew his blade and put out the torch, getting low to the ground.

Gammit's eyes widened and he looked around, his mouth dropped open to ask a question but the hunter glared and pressed a finger to his lips, motioning to the outside. Gammit crouched in the darkness and got as close to the opening as possible to see what the hunter saw.

Color is a refraction of light breaking into density based on what pigment (x) absorbs, so by that logic all one would need to do is reverse that effect to make something invisible. Gammit's eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

At first the field was wavering in the soft breeze as any other field before it. Grass billowed to the wind without resistance and the trees sighed with each approaching gust. Nothing was to be seen, until it moved that is.

The creature was like the first, wings it did have, but four legs instead of two. Its eyes scrolled around at differing angles and for only a few short seconds its purple body revealed itself. Its face was mounted by a large horn and its fanged mouth lolled open, revealing a large pink tongue. The creature's eyes flickered for a moment as it repositioned itself, then it vanished.

Gammit was shaking, this was unreal. It reminded him of Kecleon, but that pokemon wasn't even in this region. He looked over to the hunter, to gauge his response.

The hunter had something in his hand; it looked like a wad of sticky, pink tar. On one end of the wad there was this nozzle like device which Gammit had no clue about. The man pulled back his arm, rolled into the light before hurling the sticky ball. Suddenly a large spot of paint was floating in the air (every few seconds the nozzle would drop some more paint on the ground) and the hunter smiled. Then he dove to the side as a large fleshy, pink tongue flew through the opening and crushed a boulder several feet away.

Gammit looked farther into the cave, seeing Liam standing there, and returned his faithful companion. This was going to require something else.

The hunter, on the other hand, wasted no time about picking the best battle strategy. He hurled another ball and covered his eyes as he drew his blade. Gammit was looking away, but he caught an explosive flash of light as it poured into the cave. Then he heard the clicking.

It started soft, almost undetectable under the sound of the ongoing battle, but then it picked up. The ground lurched underneath Gammit and he was thrown several feet away. He yelped and looked up to see several sets of pinchers sticking out of the ground hauling crab like forms to the surface.

"Krabby?" He said, reaching down at his belt for Isin. Though his hand stopped short, that pokemon was injured. All of them were. Except for those two. Gammit bit his lip and pulled both black and yellow balls off of his belt, hurling them onto the ground.

Gammit was an active trader, he loved to train pokemon from other regions- so obviously the two creatures before him had caught his eye, though he didn't truly understand the hatred between them until he used them in a double battle once. Alpha, his Zangoose, was powerful and Gamma, his Seviper, was a nightmare in speed, but the two didn't get along to well… actually they didn't get along at all.

Gamma hissed as he came forth, his fangs glistening with the potent poisons that he had so very kindly honed. Alpha, on another key, simply crossed his arms and stared at the crustaceans with little interest. They were just another fight, but his glare was set on Gamma. Gamma simply glared in return, the mutual hate was understood.

Gammit stood up slowly as the crabs made their full appearance, hissing and bubbling. They charged forward toward the two pokemon, claws open and ready to attack!

Alpha responded to Gammit's call, "Fury Swipes!" His body sprung forward and landed feet first on the back of one of the crabs. It hissed and kicked but Alpha kept his ground, shoving a claw down into the shell. Blood gushed out, purple blood, and poured everywhere as the creature spun in a circle, throwing the Zangoose off.

Alpha flipped in the air and caught himself on the ground, claws extended fully, with a sly grin. Gamma rushed into battle. A claw came down crashing at the Seviper, but he was faster. His body coiled around the blow and he leapt at one of the other crabs, wrapping himself around its arm. His tail came up, blade gleaming on what little light it caught, and dug into the face of the crab. He twisted and the creature dropped dead instantly.

Alpha ripped Gamma off of the dead crab with a growl and Gamma hissed and uncoiled to full height. Their faces grew closer, both glaring. The crabs were slowly regrouping.

Gammit's eyes flicked from his pokemon to his assailiants and to the outside. The hunter was giving the Kecleon Dragon a run for its money! The creature took a swipe at his head, but the hunter seemed to know and rolled carelessly underneath the blow, coming up again and again with devastating and skin splitting uppercuts. The blade was caked in blood and the monster was shedding even more onto the ground. Still, the creature did not waver. Its tongue lashed out and the hunter raised his blade like a wall, to deflect the blow.

The creature was not as dumb as one would think. It wrapped its tongue around the weapon and jerked its head, hurling the hunter several yards onto his back. The creature made a kind of satisfied bark as it pulled its tongue back and charged the down hunter.

Gammit had his own fight to see too. He looked over at his pokemon and ran in between them. He grabbed Alpha by the fur on his chest and held him to eye level, glancing over at the crabs with fear. His fist slammed into the side of Alpha's head and the creature looked stunned, its ears laying flat in terror. "You will work with him." He pointed to Gamma, his teeth clenched in rage, "Or so help me, you will gain a new predator." Alpha whimpered and nodded.

Gammit released the creature and walked over to Gamma, his eyes equally as terrified. He cupped the Seviper under the throat and slammed it to the floor, locking eyes the whole way. "This isn't the wild anymore, you're not enemies." He leaned in, closing the inches between their noses. "Got it?" The Seviper made a sort of nod and Gammit released the pokemon, stepping behind them calmly and tugging lightly on his jacket. His body was shaking with nerves- this wasn't going to end well if they didn't start working together.

"I want us to make it out of here alive, boys. You guys are all I've got left." Gammit reached into his pocket and drew forth a pair of leather gloves. A name was engraved on both. He slid them over his hands as calmly as possible, it wasn't hard- his palms were sweaty anyway. Gammit swallowed slowly and looked at the oncoming enemies.

Gamma and Alpha both got down into a stance and the sound of combat wailed outside. Slowly a smirk crept over Gammit's face as sweat beaded down it, "Well, we'll see just how much of dad I have in me." He pointed forward and screamed an unheard attack, his glove's lettering caught in the light. Lance Vulveladin.

- Before anyone asks, I did make up Lance's last name so if you know the real one, lemme know! :D


	4. Trap it, my way

Chaos couldn't rightly describe the scene that took place. Gammit's voice was lost in a horrid explosion that erupted a portion of the cave into a maelstrom of shrapnel and debris. Gammit ducked as one large rock flew by and dug into the ground next to him. All around him this occurred with a steady _Thwap, thwap, thwap! _ each piece of rock digging several feet into the ground.

In Gammit's benefit his assailants were just as surprised as he was. The Krabby-like creature's skittered back with quick, precise movements of their feet and attempted to make hastily away. Unfortunately for them, Alpha and Gamma weren't so easily spooked. They were upon them before Gammit himself had even recovered from the scare.

Alpha's claws opened like menacing shredders, which was a fitting portrayal as that's exactly how they functioned. He moved forward with a feline like grace and danced through the shower of rocks as if they were mere distractions. One razor sharp hand moved forward and slid through the first Krabby-monster as if it had been made of nothing more than wet paper. The creature made a sharp movement in response, turning quickly to retaliate, but simply fell limp as several of its legs, along with a good portion of its body, slumped to the ground in a purple and bloody mess. Alpha spun his body and refocused claws forward.

Gamma's body coiled as Alpha's assault proceeded, they had only had a moment to exchange thoughts, but the strategy would only work if they could do it with the proper timing. As soon as the cave's wall had collapsed Gamma had began to move, slithering quickly into the shadows deeper into the cave. As Alpha reset himself among the targets, Gamma rose upwards in a striking stance and brought his bladed tail forward with a loud hiss. All of the creatures glanced, if only for a second, at Gamma. That was the second he needed.

The tail went forward like a bullet and carved out the entrails of the Krabby-monster, dragging them out as it pulled away. Brutal, but effective. The Seviper didn't slow though, all the energy he'd built coiled was being released now! His body sprang forward as he dug his fangs into the shell of another beast. His tail whipped around him as he did this and pierced another monster. Suddenly, Gamma tightened his body like a winding spring and slammed the two flailing beasts into each other before releasing his bite and rolling to the ground.

Alpha quickly rushed in and slaughtered the two weakened creatures, pieces of chitin falling left and right as a rain of blood coated the Zangoose's white fur. A wicked grin spread across his face as he spun, back to Gamma and Gamma's back to his. The Krabby-beasts were aware now, and four of their brothers had been slain. Six more to go.

Gammit coughed hard as the dust cleared, light was flooding the cave now. _Well now we have a new entrance… _Gammi He couldn't help but think. His eyes refocused as he looked around. He was literally standing in the only place nearby that had not been littered with rocks, luck was obviously with him. A shadow then clouded the light, slowly creeping over Gammit. His body locked, rigid with tension and he dove to the right, not daring the second to look back.

It turned out to be a good decision as a large tongue crashed into the ground where he had only just been standing. Gammit rolled to his feet and turned. Though his vision was clouded by a new screen of dust he could see the faint outline of the Kecleon-dragon on the other side, his tongue sliding back through the dust to its owner. Strangely the appendage's tip seemed to act much like a ball and chain made purely of muscle.

Gammit shuddered and started to look for Alpha and Gamma when he stumbled over a rock and hit the ground with a hard slam. He clenched his teeth and took a deep breath as he pushed himself up, but his eyes caught a gleam.

Not two feet from him was the sword of the hunter. Gammit's eyes widened as he looked to the hole, the now invisible dragon, and the blade. His mind clicked, he looked at the massive pile of rubble and then to the sword.

"No wa-" _Thwack! _The tongue rocketed out from behind him, he rolled toward the blade and screamed. His hands touched the hilt as he stood and he fought to pull it up, eyes flashing left and right in search of the creature. Nothing, just more dust. "Think Gammit." He murmured, pulling the blade up. As heavy as it was, he could hold it without hurting himself, but that could change if he was forced to carry it for more than a few moments. "How do you fight something you can't see."

A hand grasped his leg and he screamed and pulled, but the grip was unbreakable. He turned, ready to bring the blade down, only to see the hunter pulling himself slowly from the rubble. The man coughed and held one arm limply to his side as he sat up from the rocks. "Make.. _cough_… Make the dragon move… the-" He clutched his head, breathing heavily. "Kill… kill it." The hunter gave Gammit a nod through a swollen eye and laid down, his breathing still labored. "You can do it. You've captured monsters before." The hunter's hand strayed to the pack at his belt and he produced what looked like a disc that stacked up several layers. "Just never my way…" The hunter smirked and handed Gammit the device.

Gammit put the sword down for a second to take the device, his eyes looking around cautiously. Hopefully the dragon had as hard of a time seeing through the dust as he did. He slid it into his pocket and lifted the blade as high as he could, which for Gammit was only up to his waist.

As he moved sounds returned to him, the rushing of his blood calming down to a bearable level. He heard the distant sounds of battle raging, likely involving Alpha and Gamma and his mind was set to some ease. He wasn't alone, this was real, he wasn't crazy. He chuckled in spite of himself, maybe he was crazy for having that reassure him.

Just then the light allowing him sight vanished everywhere but in front of him. He looked up slowly. The dragon's bug like eyes glared down at him, its mouth hung open displaying its array of bladed teeth, and its tongue lolled out of its mouth playfully. Gammit took a slow gulp, maybe if he didn't move-?

The dragon's claw came out of nowhere and Gammit barely had time to swing the blade around into the wall-like stance that he'd seen the hunter do earlier. Though it might as well have been useless as it felt like getting hit by a train all the same. He stumbled back and reset the blade, the dragon fading in and out of reality rapidly. Its eyes mocked Gammit's movements and it struck out with its tongue, lashing forward like an uncoiling snake. Gammit was quick though, his body lurched away from the strike and he swung the blade around with a scream.

Gammit had swung very few heavy things in his lifetime and it was a rather strange feeling. You start off self-propelled, but by the time you finish you're simply following the momentum of the object you're swinging. That's exactly how wielding the hunter's blade was. Before Gammit could stop it, the sword had dug itself several inches into the dragon's leg.

The Kecleon-dragon roared a wicked roar and pulled back, it's wings coming down with one epic stroke and blowing Gammit straight to the ground. Blood gushed from the wound and it made a few rageful lashes with its tongue. Gammit screamed and ran forward, the creature was littered with previous cuts, but it was Gammit's that set it off- green smoke now pouring from the beasts mouth as it met Gammit's charge with one of its own.

Gammit spun and lifted the blade above his head and behind his back when suddenly something clicked. Energy exploded within him and rebounded into the blade as a spark of yellow consumed the sword. Gammit held it then as the creature charged, roaring. He pulled one hand away from the blade and grabbed the trap, hurling it to the ground.

The device spun and clicked. Out from the machine little metal wires fired, carving into the ground several feet away. Suddenly, they were charged with electricity that bounded up and down the small tendrils. Gammit was impressed.

The creature roared widly as it closed the distance, stepping blindly into the trap. Its body arched up and it wailed as it froze in the grasp of the electricity that consumed it. Gammit's blade flashed a third time and suddenly he felt as if he must swing it, he could contain it no more.

The blade made a mad arch through the air, literally cleaving the creature's horn off as it came down. Gammit screamed, pulled it back, and then he spun and threw his weight into the next strike. The blade sank deep into the monster's jaw and the beast fell, collapsing onto even more electric tendrils.

Gammit threw the blade to the side scrambling at his waist for his Pokeballs. His hands gripped one, he was covered in sweat, and he clicked the small button in its center causing the ball to enlarge. His body winded then, as it had so many times before, and he hurled the ball forward.

It arched through the air, crashing down on the beast with a velocity like lightning. The beast screamed as the Pokeball absorbed it, the trap exploded and the energy stopped. The ball hit the ground with a simply click and wiggled side to side.

Gammit bit his lip.

Again it wiggled.

Sweat beaded down Gammit's face.

And then….

It stopped.

Gammit's eyes went wide and he let loose a scream of victory. "Yes!" He ran over to the Pokeball and held it firmly in his hands. What had he just caught? Was it a legendary pokemon? Did he actually have one? His mind reeled with excitement, but then he remembered the hunter. He quickly turned, looking around for the hunter and his pokemon.

The Pokeball dropped to the ground with another soft click; it dropped with Gammit's jaw. The hunter was standing over at least twenty of the dead bodies of the Krabby-beasts and that was shocking on its own as the man only had a knife.

"No…no no no no…" Gammit stammered as he dropped to his knees, the hunter standing and turning. In the man's arms were the fur, scales, fangs, and claws of Alpha and Gamma.


	5. Never Alone

Gammit stood slowly, his mind was spinning like his vision and his stomach was performing gymnastics to the tune of his pounding heartbeat. His Pokemon were dead, not figuratively, not knocked out, literally- irreversibly dead.

The Hunter's eyes wandered over to Gammit, the boy's expression one of pure shock and horror, and he slowed his advance. "Something wrong…?" The man asked, his voice laced with concern.

Tears welled at the corners of Gammit's eyes. His fists and teeth simultaneously clenched and the salty sobbing carried his words. "Y-you killed my friends." He choked on his tears as he slowly wrapped his hands around the Pokeball laying before him. "M-my friends… You killed them!" He screamed looking up, eyes red and face painted with streaks of despair.

The Hunter's eyes went wide and he looked down at things that he was carrying. His lips moved in shock, thinking about what to say, but unable to say anything at all. His face fell, "I-I didn't I'm-"

"Monster! You fucking monster!" Gammit screamed, running forward and grabbing up the large blade in one hand. His body threw its weight into the swing, closing the distance faster than the Hunter anticipated. The large man doubled back, dropping the carvings, and fell to the ground- blade skirting the air above his head. Loudly, the metal leviathan crashed into the ground nearby as Gammit let go, leaping onto the hunter with Pokeball and fist.

The Hunter hit the ground hard, the weight of the boy crashing down on him, and his arms flew up in defense but not before receiving a painful blow to the jaw. Stars danced in the Hunter's vision and he pushed a knee as a lever between his body and Gammit's. With brute force and a loud grunt Gammit went flying off and landing several feet away in the dust with a hard thump.

Slowly the hunter stood back up, pushing himself off of the ground and collecting the nearby blade. Gammit, however, lay still on the rock some distance away. The Hunter inched closer, very slowly, and nudged the boy. His body was limp and pale, but his chest was bobbing softly to the rhythm of his breathing.

A sigh escaped the large man and he retrieved the carves that he had received. Sadness swept over him, these creatures looked like nothing more than beasts to him- but to the boy they were so much more. "Friends…" The Hunter murmured softly, running his fingers through the white fur of Alpha. Slowly a smile crept across the face of the Hunter and his gaze went to the large hole in the wall of the cavern and then to the sky. Noon. He probably had several hours before the boy woke up from that blow. The hunter sighed again placing his hands against his knees, he looked once more to the furs, fangs, and claws that he had. "Better get to work." He whispered to the wind.

Black, that's what the world behind closed doors, was like. Gammit hadn't been here often, sleep rarely came deep enough to allow him entrance, but he recognized it all the same. The world was dotted with toys, friends, Pokemon, and various other things from events in his life. He walked slowly through the room, examining each object as if it were a display in a museum. A still moment, frozen in time, a snapshot of his existence- his life, stood before him.

A lot of it was devoted to the recent events in his life, likely that way due to their traumatic nature. Gammit appreciated each moment, separated from his emotions, and took in the experiences in a surreal fashion.

The most recent events were depicted like massive monuments in stone. A whole scene stood before him and Gammit calmly paced into it. The battle with the Kecleon-dragon was massive. Gammit looked closely at himself, vicious and punishing. "Huh… Did I really pick that sword up?" He asked himself.

"Yes, you did." A raspy voice behind him replied. Gammit spun around and was face to face with Alpha. "Howdy." The Zangoose smirked, teeth gleaming.

Gammit blinked. "You're dead, you know that right?" His voice seemed to come from somewhere beyond himself, echoing softly off of the world.

Alpha on the other hand seemed un-phased by the words and simply walked past Gammit farther in, the rows and columns up ahead transforming into massive archives of the battles that he and Gammit had experienced together. One careful claw reached out and skirted the etchings with careful memory. "It would seem that way." Alpha spoke, turning slowly. "It's a shame really; Gamma and I were finally learning something together." The Zangoose's face twisted into a grin. "Speak of the devil."

"And the devil ssshall appear, eh?" A voice from behind Gammit said with a chuckle. Gamma slowly slid by, head perking up to Alpha as he took his place next to the Zangoose. "You're looking well."

Alpha let out a barking laugh. "Well according to this one we're dead, so looking at all is a blessing I imagine!" He turned slowly to face Gammit, "Come with us." With that he turned and slowly began to pace away, Gamma trailing closely behind. Gammit fell into step several paces behind the two as the room continued to form ahead.

More statues, at least that's what they appeared to be, of every fight that they had ever participated in with Gammit by their side filled rows and rows of stone shelves. Like little dioramas, each was artfully detailed and archived with perfect care. The two Pokemon seemed very uninterested in the models though; rather something in the distance that Gammit could not yet see.

The hall ahead then broke, suddenly, into a massive dome like room where an enormous scene sat as a centerpiece. It was Alpha and Gamma back to back in mid-fight with the Krabby-creatures, both of them acting like partners, like friends.

Gammit's eyes began to tear up again at the sight, the last sight of his friends, but the two Pokemon simply laughed at the statue.

"Well isn't that nice. All the good things we did for him and the only thing he remembers is us dying?" Alpha said as the two chuckled softly. Alpha turned and looked at Gammit. "You realize what you did right? You've captured something beyond us, you held a sword twice your weight, you've directed four Pokemon through fights that Cynthia died because of." Alpha shook his head slowly, "We're dead, Gammit, but you're not."

"Yesss, and memoriessss don't die my friend." Gamma hissed.

"But…" Gammit started but Alpha raised a calm claw.

"You'll learn, but I think it's time to wake up- you're not out of this yet." Alpha said before smiling and waving. "Goodbye, Vulveladin." Gamma's tail joined in the parade, both waving as Gammit they slowly became dots on a disappearing plane.

_DING!_

_DING!_

_DING!_

The sound of hammer strikes exploded again and again and Gammit's eyes cracked open as the smell of night hit him. Warmth was the first feeling he had, followed abruptly by soreness from the bruise on his head. Without moving he looked around for the source of the sound. The Hunter was standing over something and slamming a hammer down quickly, each crash creating sparks off of the fire that he had built underneath some form of anvil-like structure.

Gammit watched for a short time, but slowly sleep overcame him once more and this time he slept with no dreams.

The morning came with the light of the sun. Gammit's eyes creaked open once more and he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes before yawning.

"Morning." A booming voice said from overhead. The Hunter had himself stationed up on a ledge, whetstone in hand, sharpening his blade. Though now, versus his appearance earlier, he was donned in some form of chitinous plate armor. It looked very familiar, similar to the Krabby-things. In addition he now wore a face mask that was almost identical to the flesh of the pale thing that the man had slain earlier as well as a tasset that was made of the scale of the fire-breather. Slowly Gammit rose to his feet, grumbling.

"Morning." He said as the Hunter descended from his roost and landed with a hard thump.

The Hunter paced over to Gammit slowly, cautiously. "I'm sorry you know." He said, planting his blade in the ground and leaning on it for support. "I didn't know they were your friends. I would never have done that."

Gammit glared at the man, taking in sharp, deep breaths. "Well, what's done is done, they're gone now."

To that the Hunter simply shook his head and yanked his blade out, walking towards the outside. "Follow me." He said with a beckoning motion.

Gammit reluctantly did.

Outside the weather was gorgeous by normal standards and it swept a cool breeze underneath the men, carrying smells of the forest with it. The Hunter stopped and took a deep breath before turning. "Tell me about them. Your friends please. The monsters you teach and command, tell me about them. I want to understand. Where I am from, there is nothing like what you do. We simply kill monsters, there is no other way." The Hunter's gaze went to the top of the mountain. "They are not our friends, they are our predators."

Gammit listened closely and thought before speaking. "They're Pokemon." He said, the words coming slowly. "We don't use weapons like you do- we have to train these powerful beasts to fight with us, for us, so that we can combat the remainder of the ones we don't train away from society- as well as have a way to duel. It makes solving disputes easier sometimes."

The Hunter gave a curt nod and pointed to the mountain. "Something brought me here, I don't know what, but it also brought my demons." He said as Gammit looked up.

Standing at the top of the mountain was something indescribable, its features so unreal and different. A massive leviathan stood there, its chin bladed like a shovel, and it roared into the sky as it scaled the mountain. Several smaller figures were flying high above it, burst of fire or lighting exploding periodically in the sky.

"For whatever reason, your world and mine have met." The Hunter said, pulling his pack from his back and reaching behind a boulder that was sitting nearby. "And I believe little else matters before finding out what that reason is. I know you hate me for what I did to your friends, but if we are going to fight my demons, we fight them my way." The Hunter said as he threw the pack to Gammit who caught it with ease. "Then, when we see yours." The man smiled, "We'll fight them your way." The man drew out a large Great Sword from behind the rock. The blade was white and edged with red on both sides, the tail-blade and claws of Alpha and Gamma.

Gammit slowly opened the pack to pull out a helmet that looked much like the head of Alpha flanked by two fangs of red that fell over the sides of the face, pauldrons of fur and bone and various other pieces of fur and scale armor that looked as if it would fit him perfectly.

Gammit looked at the Hunter while a wave of emotions washed over him. "We believe that we pull something from the beasts we kill. We take something of them and confer it to ourselves through donning their skin, becoming their avatar." The Hunter said, slowly handing Gammit the blade. "Perhaps you will gain something from them as well." With that he stood slowly and paced off waiting near a small incline in the mountain face.

Gammit slowly stepped away, back into the mountain, and donned the gear. As he stepped back out, blade on back, armor on body, he looked into the sun and felt something grip him. He felt stronger, faster, deadlier, and most of all. He did not feel alone.


	6. Rock Type

Climbing a mountain was nothing like you'd think it to be. Most would likely assume it's just a strenuous task on the body and mind, one that you must will yourself into the continuation of- one that you must fight common sense to do.

This is beyond wrong of course. You would only assume these kinds of things if you've never before climbed a mountain- something Gammit had certainly never done and never intended to do.

It was a feeling of power, a feeling of pure power when you conquered the next incline- when the next cliff met your hand and you pulled yourself to its surface. Gammit reveled in the feeling of dominating the mountain side as he slowly crawled his way up the massive rock face of Mt. Coronet. Nearby paced a small group of Marowak, ascending the mountain on what looked like pre-carved paths that could have been there for a number of years. The Poke'mon had some form of determination as they looked to the peak of the mountain. Each looked sad and resolute, but their progress never slowed.

The Hunter was un-phased by the creatures and the climbing. His muscles rippled on every pull, his sweat made ever breeze cooler, and his mind never wavered from the goal that he had set. Each rock was another beast to be slain; each cliff was another mountain peak on its own.

It wasn't until hours of scaling had passed that they arrived at a small bluff in which the cave system of Mt. Coronet opened into. It seemed like a temporary shelter of sorts that the Hunter first entered to explore for confirmation of safety. Gammit sat and took slow deep breaths as he looked out over the massive continent. Of course it wasn't all visible to him, but the expanse that stretched before him said volumes about the amount of life that existed within the small landscape of Sinnoh.

The Hunter's footsteps plodded up behind him accompanied by a sigh. "Your lands are beautiful."

Gammit chuckled softly, "Sometimes… You know your monsters and ours are slightly similar."

The Hunter sat down slowly, "How is that..?" He asked carefully.

"I was just thinking…" Gammit said, "Legendary Poke'mon are like your creatures; powerful beyond comparison, impossible to believe in, insanely tough to fight."

The Hunter smiled, "You saw that shovel-chinned white leviathan yesterday right?" Gammit nodded slowly. "That is what we call the Ukanlos. He is **our **legendary beast; one of them anyway. The fact that he is here sets something beyond wrong. Hunters go their entire lives without the opportunity to slay this beast." The Hunter's face stretched into something like glee. "In fact if we kill it… I will be the first to ever have slain the creature." He turned slowly to Gammit and stood, offering his hand to help him up.

Slowly they entered the cave, the Hunter leading the way by torchlight. Gammit spent time staring at the Poke'ball that contained the dragon. Images of the fight flared through his mind as he contemplated releasing it. Would it be tame? Would it attack again? Gammit swallowed slowly and tucked the ball back where it usually went.

Time passed as they slowly traversed the cave, the occasional roar over head causing some debris to fall from the ceiling of the cave. Beyond the minute interruptions though, the cave was largely empty. Shadows seemed to skirt around the pool of light that was being cast by the Hunter's torch.

Suddenly the Hunter stopped and swung his torch violently to his right. A burst of flame trailing through the air warranted him a view of what looked to be a massive floating rock that was sporting arms. Along with some tortoise like creature and another rock that had more than two arms.

"A Geodude evolution chain…" Gammit whispered as the Hunter scrambled back, looking panicked. The Geodude seemed upset at the assault and made some kind of screaming sound before charging at the man. The Hunter rolled and the rock he was up against shattered under the ten-ton fist of the Poke'mon. Golem met the Hunter at the end of his roll.

The creature grabbed the Hunter by the neck and hoisted him to eye level. "Goo.. lem." He growled into the man's eyes. The Hunter reared back the arm holding the torch and slammed it into the Poke'mon's eyes. The creature dropped the man, screaming as he stumbled away. Slowly, the Hunter returned to his feet.

Gammit stepped in next to the Hunter, yanking a Poke'ball off of his belt. "Sin, let's go!" He screamed hurling the ball off out of his hand. An explosion of brilliant light went off as the Nidoking brought himself to full height. Cuts littered the creature's body but it seemed as if most of them had healed up.

Gammit smiled. "Mmkay buddy." He said, placing a hand on Sin's shoulder as they looked around the room. "We got a few rocks for you to break." The Geodude had clenched its fists, Graveler was now toting something like a boulder, and Golem was slowly readying a rollout.

Gammit carefully removed his blade and the room went still.

They all came at once. The Hunter ducked as Geodude went charging overhead. Sin placed a hand out and caught Geodude by the face, opening one eye to glance at the monster before grinning. His palm tightened and Geodude exploded into rubble.

Then Sin turned, palms out towards the rolling Golem, ignoring the flying boulder overhead. Quickly he caught Golem, sliding backwards with clouds of dust trailing on his feet. Suddenly a loud crack resounded as Sin forced his feet to lock. He roared, hurling Golem in a large circle back at the boulder in the air. They connected and rocks littered the ground.

Sin smirked. The Hunter clambered to his feet and Gammit simply looked impressed. The Graveler, however, did not. The creature cracked its knuckles and began to sprint towards Nidoking, but Sin was ready.

Then the ground exploded beneath their feet. Dust began to erupt and pour into the room, the torch went out but it didn't matter as the roof suddenly had a massive hole in it the size of several trains. The cave began to collapse, Graveler and Golem hurridly following the two trainers and Sin. They all ran from the room, trying to get out into the open, but a guttural roar exploded from behind them and a glance over the shoulder warranted information that could be crucial to survival. So they took the chance and looked.

Not two inches from Gammit's nose was a creature blue and orange with fangs that resembled razor blades. The creature had an almost feline like look, wings not on its back but on its underarms.

The sound of a blade being drawn was predominant, but Gammit's was shaking as he felt the warm, disgusting breath of this beast. The Hunter simply said one thing as the creature's maw opened something like 3 feet high. "Tigrex."


	7. The Tigrex

Saliva dripped off of its fangs in long tendrils as it snapped its maw rhythmically, its tail slowly drummed the ground in low, monotonous thuds and its eyes searched every crevice of the room with an almost playful demeanor.

Gammit slowly moved back, the warm breath of the beast coming down in heavy heart pounding pulses, and slowly drew his blade.

The creatures body arched and its tongue lolled out, the leviathan panting softly before licking its lips as its head panned the room once more. The muscles on its legs fired like pistons then, launching it airborne before Gammit could react. Rocks came falling in sheets from the roof as the monster hit the cavern wall on all fours before erupting from it in a spray of debris and roaring.

Gammit ducked as the missles of stone came flying forth, they skirted the air above him but did no damage. He forced himself to move, body quivering with a mixture of excitement and fear as another beast from the Hunters world presented itself to being captured... or slain.

Sin swept a fist up low, the blow driving into the Tigrex's jaw as it slid to a halt before the Pokemon. The hit shook the creature and caused it to tilt, but the monster rolled with it and swept its tail at the Nidoking, pinning Sin to the wall with the force. The Tigrex's head turned to see its quarry, slowly it drug Sin up the wall against his back using its tail as pressure.

Sin brought his claws down on the monster's tail again and again to no avail. The beasts skin was as hard as metal.

Gammit regained his composure enough to look for the Hunter. Amongst the explosions of stone and dust that accompanied the beasts assault, gleams of light kept glinting along the shadows. Gammit moved towards them, keeping his head low as something large flew overhead and slammed into the wall with an audible crack. He couldn't even see the Pokemon anymore, to much dust.

Sin felt the hit before he actually landed, it was like his body was saving him the trouble of having to wait. The blow struck him low in the back and when he finally hit the wall his vision shot black. His body rolled onto the floor and he couldn't bring himself to move. "Nido..." He whimpered, trying to see, to feel.

Gammit found the Hunter on the other side of the cave, preparing his gear. He looked different suddenly, his body adorned by armor. Each piece was jagged and red, very similar to the massive fire dragon Gammit had seen at the opening to the mountain.

"What's the plan?" Gammit said. Suddenly another rock flew overhead and exploded on a nearby wall, hiding the Hunter in the dust of the debris.

"We hunt." He growled, the glint of his blade disappearing into the fog of war.

Gammit swallowed hard and followed after him, feeling very small in what little armor he had. But he felt swift... maybe that would be enough.

Sin sat there, unmoving for what felt like an eternity. Then he felt something lifting him off of the ground. He knew he should feel fear, but he couldn't feel at all. Something had stopped that. Partially he was grateful, he knew the pain would be unbelievable.

Gammit ducked the tail the first time, but he wasn't so sure about the second. As he went down the beasts claw came up and he barely had enough time to bring his blade to his breast to parry the blow. The thing moved like lightning, rapidly exchanging blows between its two resilient targets. Gammit watched the Hunter move with ease among the strikes, head bobbing left and right as he scantly dodged a slash, then a lunge. He rolled away from each trample with little to no effort, his face a mask of lifeless concentration. Gammit on the other hand was barely keeping up, his muscles burned intensely and he felt like if he made one slight error he might die.

Then the beasts mouth appeared behind the dust, reaping forth a spray of spit with audible snaps of its powerful jaws. Inches away from Gammit. Yeah, if he messed up, he was dead.

Sin's eyes came back into vision slowly, the distant rumbling of battle echoed in his ears but first he searched the room for his captors. He could move his head, but nothing else... this was worrisome, but he put it off for now. In the corner he saw the Golem and Graveler from earlier talking to one another and then to some hidden third party. He sighed, if he couldn't move he'd be no use to Gammit and these chickens were far to afraid to fight. Sin wanted to do something, hit something, anything- but his arms wouldn't respond. So he laid there and tried to discern what the other Pokemon were aiming to do.

Gammit hit the ground for the fourth time, his body tucking and rolling along the rock surface as shards of rock kicked up around him, flying in the air from the impacts of the enraged monster. Across its face were red scars, the Hunter had landed very decisive blows. However the creature seemed to have a pattern of attack that it didn't want to break.

Gammit had easily deciphered it, it would attack him twice and then the Hunter once for some reason. So if he could kite the creature near the Hunter while it struck, he could help him get hits in. Unfortunately Gammits body hurt, the whole of his being shook with exhaustion and they'd only been fighting for something like twenty minutes.

The Hunter dodged the next blow like it was nothing, but the cave suddenly shook and threw him off balance. The Tigrex's face was jammed in the wall! Gammit ran, sweeping his blade back and took a swing at the beast, cutting it deep along the leg, blood spilling. The next blow laced red slashes across its thighs and the third slash almost landed before the monster jerked away. Gammit rolled, his body tucking trying to carry him and the blade through the momentum of battle.

The Tigrex roared again, rocks tumbling from the cave of the roof as it lashed out into the dust at invisible targets, the Hunter rolled around to its flank and delivered a painful wound, slicing the webbing between its arms and its body with grievous accuracy.

Gammit rolled to his feet and spun, bringing his blade about face to take on any oncoming blows. Only dust met his gaze, however, and he stood nervously trying to listen for the sounds of approach over the sound of his own heart beats.

Sin flexed his fingers and looked to the Chansey who had just revived him. She smiled and winked, "Chansey!" She chirruped, pointing towards the direction where the roaring was coming from. It looked like a deep tunnel and dust was easing out from it. "Chan." She barked, glancing over to the other two Pokemon.

Graveler smiled and Golem nodded before they shared a glance with Sin. He gave them a curt nod and rose, all three of them popping their knuckles as they sprinted back into the cave with the beast.

Suddenly footsteps filled Gammits ears, but it sounded like more than one pair- and not heavy like the Tigrex's feet. Sin rushed from the wall of debris with one hand over his mouth and the other Pokemon behind him. They flew past the trainer and into the cloud where the sound was escaping, in pursuit of the enemy.

"Sin!" Gammit shouted, sprinting after the Pokemon into the haze. The shadowy figure of the Nidoking faded as he raced ahead when suddenly a tail swiped out of the air at Gammit's head.

Gammit dropped before he knew what was happening. The tail collided with the wall and recoiled, the beast growling in satisfaction from its own power. Sin rushed to the shaded figure and delivered a punch to its flank, causing it to turn. Sin reset and beckoned the beast forward.

The Tigrex did not hesitate. Its maw sprang wide and it launched forward with tremendous force, pushing with the intent of killing onto Sin.

The Nidoking waited until the last possible moment to spring away, revealing Golem behind him.

The Pokemon balled up as the bite came, the beasts ferocious teeth latching onto the rock with incredible force. Golem reached out and held onto those teeth, locking himself in the monster's mouth.

The Tigrex kicked and whinnied, shaking its head in long thrashes. The Hunter did not allow it a moment to regain its composure. Quickly he moved, delivering strike after strike to its body, each blow more devastating than the last.

Finally the monster toppled, writhing on the ground, but the blows did not cease. Blood coated the floor as red lines of fire erupted along its stomach. Graveler rushed forward in a roll-out and slammed into the leviathan's lower jaw, cracking it in between him and Golem. The Tigrex tried to roar but no sound escaped.

Gammit moved forward as well, rushing to deliver punishing strikes to its lower body. Each cut opening more and more of the hide.

Then the Hunter drew back his blade, light consuming him from the toes up as each pulse of power moved through him and into the weapon. The strike fell hard, sharply into the belly of the monster as its remains were scattered to either side of the weapon.

The struggling stopped, the dust settled, and the monster stopped moving- eyes glassed over in pain.

The Hunter set down his weapon, drew his knife, and began to carve.


	8. Snow and Steel

The sound of scales being peeled away from flesh hovered for what seemed like an eternity in that smalls space that Gammit and the Hunter shared. Dark and gloomy was the presence of the leviathan corpse and Gammit only wished that the Hunter would hurry his work so that their progress could lead them away from the dreadful place.

He peered up through the gap that the beast had made in the roof structure of the cavern, but pulled away suddenly with a squint as he felt something wet touch his nose. Rubbing it away quickly and dismissing it as water, he looked up again.

It was snow. Snow that was falling from the top of Mt. Coronet and into the cavern here, but that's not what had captured Gammit's eye.

Above Mt. Coronet was a warping, distorted mass of shadows and what could only be described as realities.

"What the hell?" Gammit mumbled, shouldering the blade with a grimace. His body was still screaming protest at the slightest movements.

Sin stepped beside Gammit and looked up to the sky. "Niiiid." He growled, "Niiidoking..."

Gammit patted him on the shoulder and returned him to his ball.

"It's done." The Hunter growled, plunging the tip of his knife into the dirt as he stood, an armful of scales and flesh. "This is going to make amazing armor friend."

"Hmmph." Was all Gammit could manage.

They opted to stay in the cave that night, building a small fire towards a rear wall instead of close to the hole. "To much of a risk." The Hunter had said and Gammit was in no mood to argue.

Morning rolled around with a creeping line of sunlight that progressively forced its beaming glory over Gammit's eyelids. He rolled about in response and pulled his fists to his eyes, rubbing the sleep away and turning to find the Hunter gone. Though it wasn't a strange thing, the man rarely stayed still- Gammit wouldn't have been surprised to find that he had simply gone ahead without him.

That couldn't have been the case however, the rotting corpse of the Tigrex was no longer here and only one man could have possibly moved a creature that large. Not to mention his gear was laying over against the wall.

Gammit stretched and simply enjoyed the quiet sounds of wind moving through the tunnels and over the ridges of the snow capped mountain.

The plodding of heavy greaved feet disrupted this meditation after several minutes, and while the footsteps were familiar- the addition of heavy laden greaves was a new sound entirely. Gammit's gaze lifted and he saw a new person entirely.

Orange and blue scale laden metal caressed every single muscle that this man possessed, the Hunter that is, and he stood looking stronger than any other mortal being. On his back rode a blade meant for a giant, sharp and absolute. His entire being carried a new intensity and his eyes gleamed purple with passive insight.

"If we move now we can make it halfway up by noon." The Hunter said, gathering the rest of his gear into his bag and tossing it over a shoulder. "It's gonna be cold up there though." He said, looking through the hole in the cave's roof that allowed the snow to flutter in. His eyes, however, locked onto something in the distance, a small dot floating near the mountains peak- in his vision resonating purple.

"Sounds good to me, but how do we not freeze to death?" Gammit asked.

The Hunter flashed him a wide grin.

It was roughly noon and Gammit was scowling underneath the wing flap of the dead Tigrex.

"What about those Hot Drinks you were telling me about?" Gammit said, trying to keep up his end of the bargain with the wing. Stupid webbing weighed a ton.

"Your world doesn't contain the materials necessary, besides," He said, glancing at the nearing purple dot in the sky. "I have a feeling we'll be left alone until anything comes close enough to smell us."

Gammit continued to pout throughout the day, his body still sore from yesterday's events, but he managed to keep his side of the wing up until nightfall. Neither of them spoke as they drifted into a soft slumber under an overhang of snowy rock that made a natural wind buffer along the mountain side.

It wasn't until the noon of the next day that Gammit heard anything unusual.

As they paced across an open valley of snow that played across a small rise in the mountain's structure, Gammit sensed a change.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, looking around carefully.

"Hear what?"

"The wind..." Gammit said, pushing his head out from under the wing to see. Snow was kicking up like a hurricane and the sky had darkened significantly in the last few minutes. "It changed."

The Hunter peered out and looked up, the sky was different now and the snow around them was being peeled back by the intensity of whatever ungodly storm this was. Then...

He saw it.

A large, purple mass hovering in the center of a cloud of snow, slowly descending.

"Get down!" He screamed, tackling Gammit as the creature bellowed a cry that shook the very air around them.

It sounded like metal on metal, which was a compliment to the creature, as it gleamed with every possible luster imaginable- it's body radiant against the white gloss of the snow.

Gammit looked at it as it landed, snow and wind kicking around it in a furious whirlwind of anger and spite. The dragon locked eyes with him and growled a deep, echoing challenge.

The Hunter stood slowly, drawing his blade as he did. "The Kushala Daora, Elder Dragon. This one, this one I've met before." He said, locking eyes with the beast.

A scar like mark ran the length of the dragon's face and it squinted at the hunter, eyes brimming with intelligence.

Then, it did something Gammit would not have believed had he not been there.

It bowed.

Its neck arched down and it peered forward at the Hunter, who mimicked the motion. Slowly then, they brought their weapons forward. The Kushala, its wings, and the Hunter his blade.

Gammit reached for his sword, but his muscles screamed their disapproval so slowly his hand made its way to his team, grabbing the first one he could manage.

The dragon and man charged, snow flaring and guttural roars as they rushed each other.

Gammit tossed his ball, the spark and clack appeared and resounded as the ball opened in mid air and a monstrous figure was released from within. A horned beast, dragon for sure, with two eyes straying from each other and tongue lopsided from its mouth suddenly landed- causing a quake of snow between the Hunter and the Kushala Daora.

Gammit had released the Chameleos and the beast was staring right back at him.


	9. Blood and Iron

Rigid muscle coursed underneath hard scales and those muscles moved seismically through the figure of the Chameleos. It's eyes were lured to the front and with the harsh grinding of bones its jaw pulled itself open, horn standing powerfully on the end of its face. Saliva hung down in long, web-like strands and decorated the yellowing teeth with a bright lacquer.

The perfect mixture of beautiful and deadly and Gammit was eye to eye with it, his body shaking.

The Hunter collided with the dragon in a shower of sparks and an orchestra of roars. Like two battleships unloading fire they erupted, movements so intense that the snow around them melted into a soup from the heat of the fight.

The blade came from above but the dragon was smart, pivoting to avoid the slash, bringing a wing from beneath. The Hunter, was quick, his muscles coiling as he dropped into a roll, and pulled his body around- through the snow.

The Chameleos growled, steamy breath melting the ice near Gammit's feet. "Please." Gammit begged, backing up against the icy wall as the dragon's colossal steps broke the permafrost beneath them. "Fight for me." He said, the creature's nostrils flaring inches off of his body- warm as the fall sun.

Slowly it brought its head up, neck careening around and its body then following it. Slowly its eyes twitched from one side to the other, looking around for a target; and in the midst of a tumult of snow- it found its mark.

Like a tidal wave the Chameleos moved, snow erupting from beneath his feet and settling with the crash of cracking ice. The Hunter swung his head around and dodged away quickly. His body slammed into the snow, the permafrost, rolling back onto the balls of his feet with his blade forward as the two dragon's collided. Blood was instant.

Without warning the two beasts jaws dug into each other's shoulders, tearing, ripping. The Daora took a deep breath and screamed, an explosion of ice throwing the the Chameleos into a massive arch and slamming it with a loud thud into the icy wall, snow falling to the ground as if to accentuate the impact. The beasts red blood turned frost into slosh as its steamy breath floated into the air and it steadily climbed to its feet.

The Daora's eyes locked onto the enemy and he growled.

The Hunter pulled his blade closer to his body, looking to the Chameleos and then to Gammit.

Suddenly the Chameleos vanished, snow shaking off of a hulking but unseen form as footprints exploded in the snow. The Daora watched them and braced itself.

_CRAAAACK!_

The sound of bones snapping echoed off of the walls as the Daora roared, its wing hanging limply, a red splatter scarring the white ground ; the Chameleos became visible for only a moment- its horn gouging the wing of the Daora.

The metal dragon fought and shook, the two beasts tossing each other, claws and fangs- poison and ice. They separated then collided again, the edge of the mountain giving another monstrous crack, the sound of breaking ice.

Blood caked the once fresh snow as they separated once more, bites littering either one and their panting forms searching for weakness. The Chameleos brought its head back and roared; the Daora followed and then without warning-

The ground gave.

Both dragon's entered a free fall as a chunk of the mountain gave and fell, slamming and shattering along the rocky face. With next to no hesitation the Chameleos rotated its grip and kicked off of the Daora, flying up and hovering, blood dripping from its fangs.

The metal warden looked up at the beast and roared, attempting to take flight before screaming and spiraling into the side of the mountain and eruption of sparks and blood as it was grinded into a wad of flesh and metal. Its wail faded as its carcass vanished into the fog encompassing the base of the mountain.

Gammit blinked, the Chameleos landing in front of him, slowly it brought its bloody, dripping jaw to Gammit and made a whimper- a purr. He patted its face slowly and it closed its eyes, laying down in the snow before him. "Y-you did good." He said, pulling the ball back out. "You ready to rest?"

A searching eye found his and a slight grunt.

The Chameleos disappeared into the ball with a blink of light and Gammit sighed- looking around. His eyes widened, he sat up quickly and regretted it instantly, the sharp pain in his muscles. But worry filled his gut, nausea setting in. "Hunter!" He screamed into the gale of snow that slowly covered the scene of battle.

The Hunter was nowhere to be seen- the only hint of his location…

His blade halfway buried in the side of the mountain.


	10. Frost Ape

Blood was caked on the layers of frost, slowly being covered up by the white drift that fell from the upper portions of the mountain. Where he remembered he was or should have been.

The Hunter fought to stay conscious, pressing his palms flat to the freezing ground, forcing himself to his feet. He wavered, looked up, and with a heave threw up a mixture of bile and gore.

With the back of his hand he wiped away the pain and started walking towards the fallen creature a few feet away. The Kushala Daora's gleam piercing through the snow.

The Hunter crouched, eyes scanning, the cuts weren't too bad. It was an impact death. He sighed and stood back to full height and slowly scanning the upwards ridges of the mountain. Without the proper equipment a normal person would have had trouble starting a dead scale.

He grabbed the first rock he saw and felt it give and within seconds he switched grips and continued up, the small dot on the side of the mountain slowly finding his way back to the top.

* * *

Gammit ran over to the edge and tossed himself to his knees and peered over the break. With sharp breaths he used his best judgment and said they probably fell a few hundred feet. There was a landing below, but with so much snow there was no telling if they both died or if the Hunter had continued his streak of extreme resistance.

He pulled himself to his feet and gazed skyward. With a sharp sting in his core he tugged his hood over his head and adjusted his sword. He set down a Pokeball, unused, next to the Hunter's blade and began up the mountain towards the rippling purple vortex at its peak.

* * *

Two hours had passed before the Hunter found his way to the place where the mountain had given. A hurricane of snow swept by and he could barely see the outline of his sword through the gale. He reached down and grabbed the hilt and noticed something red rolling around in the frost. One of the balls that the boy had used to capture a dragon.

"Huh." He said, tossing it and catching it, toying with the lock in the center, noticing how it shrunk and grew. "Strange."

He tucked the ball away and turned, eyeing a path up the mountain and moving towards it, the only route Gammit could have taken- safely anyway.

But with a shudder the mountain shook and the Hunter spun around, blade at the ready.

Hot breath melted the snow around his face; powerful arms dug their way into the frozen waste that had been the former battlefield of dragons, and with a snarl to rival the Tigrex the Blangonga moved.

The Hunter's mouth went agape and he gripped his blade tightly, of all his years of hunting, never once had he seen this.

The snow covered ape shook, ice falling from the clusters of fur and hair in a hail-like fashion, and with a grunt he yawned, pacing through the winds.

The Hunter struggled to not move. Trying to hope for the creature's passing.

With a heavy breath the creature melted a thin layer of ice on the wall of the rock siding of the mountain and pressed a palm against it. Slowly it pushed its hand forward and let the rock heave. A cave slid open and the monster glanced over its shoulder into the gale before entering.

The Hunter raised his brow quizzically and with a very slow movement sheathed his blade and strode into a crouch. Meticulously he moved his steps in the massive prints that the beast had left and followed it into the cave.

It was shocking how quickly the feeling of being underground swept over you, but after years of hunting monsters in the frosty tips of the mountains the Hunter was used to it; the shivers, the feeling of air catching in your throat, everything. He sighed; familiar feelings were hard to come by here.

With his eyes glued to the floor, slick with ice, he took careful steps and hugged the wall, making sure to stay in the darker portions of the cavern. Sounds came from up ahead that resembled those of footsteps, but something quadrapedal rather than bipedal.

From his scabbard he slowly drew his sword. The cave was rounding in a light curve that was accentuated by hanging ice sickles and dripping water that melted the lighter layer of frost that slickened the ground where clusters of dirt and mud had accumulated, presumably from the downhill current of melting ice in the spring. Seeing as the Hunter was on a rising slope he made the motion to crawl, bringing his sword with him and laying his palms flat against the grain of the ice.

His head peeked around the corner and was hit with a gust of warm air.

The Blangonga staring only a few inches away from him eyes locked on the turn.

The Hunter barely had time to react, throwing his body backwards, sliding down the descending hill of ice, losing his footing with the sudden jerk.

A roar exploded from the upwards part of the cave and the beast came barreling down, slamming into the walls of the cavern as he flew down the slope, finger tips digging into the hard ice and ice shards sliding down ahead of him. The Hunter grabbed his sword and rolled around onto his back, facing the blades of ice that descended the slope. With a twist he threw his body in an arc and sliced the blades, chipping them, sending them ahead. But this wasn't enough, more of them flew down and cut him; arms, legs, face, hands.

He spiraled down the slide, blood trailing behind him on the cool floor until he hit a ridge, grunted in pain, and flew back into the gale landing with a hard _THUD! _in the snow outside.

The Blangonga's heaving breaths pierced the sound of the raging storm and the Hunter struggled to look up, but his vision was doubling as he tried and the last thing he recalled was the pressure of something tugging his leg and the sight of the roof of the cave.

(Hey guys! I'm trying to make an effort to post more so I hope you don't mind the chapters being a tad shorter than they used to be- but quality over quantity is what I like to say. Anyway, I'd like to point you folks into the direction of my Tumblr and Twitter and yes this is some shameless self-advertising but I'd really appreciate it if you'd help show your support for my work by following my scrawl and silliness on my other forums. [Twitter: Kamarihi] and [Tumblr: insidethenerd] Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and good hunting!)


	11. Guardian of the Snow

It's meditative. The sound of crunching, churning snow. Your eyes glued to its beauty and pristine glow; to its natural glamor and passive luster- to everything it is. When it is still.

Gammit took a deep breath, rubbing the palms of his hands together in the sparse warmth he generated. The darkness of night had set in on the mountain and without the means to build a fire he was forced to curl up as tightly as possible to survive the bitter phase.

His breath raggedly permeated the air with puffs of white steam and he shivered, visibly, against the rock face- his lips blue. His hand was wrapped firmly around the hilt of his Great Sword and a Pokeball rested very close to him on the ground, loose from his belt. Gales tormented the small cave, seeking refuge in the rock face.

And hiding amidst the silence of the snowfall and mild whistle of its winded companion stood a guardian.

Gouts of hot steam hissed from his nose, muscles audibly turned like tumblers beneath his skin, and his white coat kept him cloaked within the storm. The Blangonga moved flawlessly across the landscape, like a picture in motion.

Unknowingly pacing past Gammit's resting place the beast mounted a large jutting rock and stood on its hinds.

After a deep breath it drew back its fists and let loose a howl that shook the sky, pounding his chest.

The air literally shook with the ferocity of the wail and Gammit gnashed his teeth together, eyes springing open, and hand tightening on his Great Sword. In a swift motion he sprung to his feet, steam and snow following in his wake, and brought the hulking leviathan to his front.

The ape lowered itself back to the rock and stared outward, surveying its kingdom. Then, with a subtle nod, it turned its head and made a motion to retreat.

But the glimmer of steel caught his eye. With a snarl he locked eyes with Gammit, clenched his fists, and bore his fangs.

Gammit wavered slightly in the moonlight, trying to maintain his footing while moving forward slowly. The monster seemed to shudder in and out of reality; mixing with the landscape as he approached.

The Blangonga took a long stride towards him, saliva rolling down his teeth and he growled. Pushing himself down into a harder, more secure stance; body locked and poised to fight.

Gammit wailed. He surged forward, blade firing out like a wing from his side, rising to meet the foe. But with quickness, unlike a beast its size, the Blangonga (almost teasingly) stepped out of the way.

It's palm crashed against the icy foundation and it curled its shoulder back, bringing a fist overhead.

Gammit rolled out of the way, ice and snow erupting in a shower of white, and he took the blade into a spin, clipping the Blangonga, and sinking it into the ice below them. The monster growled, shaking its hand, face reddening. It blurred forward, a series of large, heavy punches puncturing the air before it. But Gammit was fast, two backsteps, the turn of his body and a brace against his sword saved him and his foot hold. Small troughs were dug in the snow where their movements had led them.

The trainer gripped the back side of his sword and rushed at his foe, blade held out like a guillotine. The ape snarled in response and kicked off of the ground, flipping through the air before landing on the other side of Gammit with pure grace. Gammit whipped around in another spin but the ape dropped his foot and slid, knocking the trainer's feet from beneath him.

Airborne and snow bound Gammit managed to get a hand on one of his pokeballs and he tossed it as the ground rose to meet him.

With the signature explosion of light, Isin erupted from the ball. His body was coated over in electricity, fury bore deep in his eyes. He hissed sharp, low, and menacingly, the gale making his sheen and glow amplify.

The Blangonga seemed undeterred and took a stride forward, spittle and snow kicking up with its roar.

Isin fired a thunderbolt straight into his throat. Lightning arched from the Luxray's body, dancing against the pale snow and with a yelp and the crack of thunder the beast stumbled backwards, steam and smoke pouring from its opened, charred maw.

Isin dashed forward, Gammit standing up behind him, and leaped into the air, clinging to the beasts face. The Blangonga swatted at the pokemon, but it didn't help, the tantrum only served to build up static on Isin's fur and as his glow returned he roared as loud as he could and charged his whole body with electricity.

Lightning arched and danced across the Blangonga's flesh- hair stood on end. The creature's skin became a deep brown underneath now singed fur and with a massive throw of its head it dislodged Isin and threw him.

The Luxray flipped around and caught itself on its feet in the snow, grinning.

The beast moaned, and held its face, limping away, dragging its legs behind it. Gammit got to his feet and ran after the creature, nearly loosing it in the wild winds as it drove a trail in the deep snow.

A good hour passed of tracking the blood and trail before they hit a rock wall, stones embedded deep.

"Shit." Gammit hissed, body aching and sore. He looked up the cliff face, it was too steep to scale. Isin sniffed at the corner of a rock on the face and whimpered. "You see something Isin?" Gammit asked, leaning down.

His face felt a deep chill coming from a tiny crack in the rock. "There's a cave behind this." He said, standing looking hard at the wall. He could see the out line of a huge boulder set in the hole.

Sin came out, twisting his arm and stretching. "King?" He asked, looking at Gammit, eyeing the weather.

"There's a cave I need to get to behind that boulder."

Sin smiled. His hands clasped the rock tight and with a grunt, growl, and surge of might the leviathan stone gave. Cracking and screaming out its resistance as they moved it aside and revealed the mouth to a massive hole.


End file.
